


Beautiful boy

by barbiedoll



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, beautiful boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: Legolas portrait





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catarrhini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarrhini/gifts).



[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/barbiekissca/media/20170101_205830_zpsafkn58fk.jpg.html)


End file.
